fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
No Cure For That (Star Trek: Myriad Universes)
On the moon, Geordi La Forge, Will Riker and Data look at the Earth and marvel at how the Klingon occupation cannot be seen from that distance before entering their bunker. The entire bunker is a hologram given to them by the Vulcan High Command. An Emergency Medical Hologram is accidentally summoned and turned off. They wait for the base to be lined up with San Francisco so they can transport down to the "refuge", the main rebel base. On opposite sides of the moon are cloaked ships. One is a Klingon bird-of-prey captained by the young son of the Terran warlord (whose real name is never revealed but people call him "Alexander" as an insult). The Klingons are tracking the base's transporter beam to find the rebel base. The Silver Ghost's ship is monitoring the bird-of-prey. On the bird-of-prey, "Alexander" decides to disobey his father's orders to wait, because he is tired of being derided behind his back. He orders his men to attack the base, so they can interrogate the people inside. They blast into the base minutes before the inhabitants can transport. To save them, the Silver Ghost takes remote control of their shuttle using a Prefix code and draws the Klingons into his ship's line of fire, damaging their bird-of-prey so it crashes next to the bunker. Inside the bunker, Riker, La Forge and Data are pinned down and are arguing whether to destroy Data so he does not fall into Klingon hands. They are ambushed and forced to surrender before they can do so, however "Alexander" believes Data is part of the holographic environment due to his lack of a life sign. Data is able to beam down to the Refuge when "Alexander" shuts the hologram down. The Silver Ghost is also able to intercept the Klingons' transporter and picks up Geordi and Will. He introduces himself as Captain Hikaru Sulu. On board his flagship, Worf receives the news of the deaths of his son and most of his crew. He is not told that "Alexander" was executed by his own troops. Worf orders the armada to attack the cities of earth in retaliation for his son's death. In San Francisco, Wesley Crusher and Robin Lefler are on a date looking at the Golden Gate bridge, when the Klingon ships attack indiscriminately. In the Refuge, Data is introduced to the rebel leader, Jean-Luc Picard. Data then shows Picard a holographic projection of the Khitomer Conference. Data explains that James Kirk attempted to save Federation President Ra-ghoratreii, but was stopped by 29th century temporal agent Braxton. Picard concludes that Khitomer should have succeeded. Picard explains to the gathered resistance fighters that they need to go back in time to set things right, so the Klingons will be allies instead of enemies. Wesley interrupts his plan bringing in Robin's corpse. His mother pronounces her dead, but an angry Wesley denies any possibility of alliance with the Klingons and calls Picard's plan insane, storming off. Category:Fan Fiction